The Treasure of the Doo Family (episode)
|previousepisode = My Great Grandpa is a Ghost |nextepisode = None }} The Treasure of the Doo Family is the forth episode of The Treasure of the Doo Family. Premise The last clue leads the gang to Doo Manor where they are supposed to take a picture of all the Doos together. Upon doing so, they study the picture and discover where the treasure is, however Scooby has known since the moment they took the picture. Plot "Family reunion," reads Shaggy off the final clue. It's a bright and sunny afternoon. The Mystery Machine is driving down the winding bumpy road. "All the Doos are headed to Doo Manor today, that's where we have to go!" says Daphne. "Reah!" agrees Scooby. The gang soon arrives at Doo Manor and walks inside. "Scooby!" cries Mumsy and Dada-Doo. They run over and hug him. Scooby laughs and then looks above him. Whoopsy-Doo is hanging from a lamp, suddenly it crashes. "What do you have to say for yourself Whoopsy-Doo?" asks Shaggy. Whoopsy shrugs and says "um... whoopsy?" Great Grandpa Scooby, Howdy, and Skippy come inside. "What a pleasant surprise," says Skippy. Scooby-Dee, Ruby-Doo, and Scrappy-Doo come through the door. "Uncle Scooby?" asks Scrappy. He hops on Scooby and says "ruff and double ruff!" "Re-he-he-he-he!" laughs Scooby. "Hello Scooby," says Ruby-Doo and Scooby-Dee. Yabba-Doo and Scooby-Dum come in and Dum says "Dum-Dum-Dum-Dum!" Dixie-Doo and Dooby-Dooby-Doo enter and start humming. Horton-Doo walks in and puts a potion down. "Stand by..." he says. Horton pours another potion into the potion and clouds shoot up into the building. Everybody claps as Granddad Scooby comes and looks at everybody. He whacks Whoopsy with a cane and then keeps walking. Scooby tugs Shaggy's shirt and then whispers into his ear. "Alright, I'll take a picture of all the Doos," says Velma. She steps back and snaps it. "Here it is!" says Velma, as she holds up the picture. "Bravo!" says Scooby-Dum. Scooby and Shaggy dash upstairs. Soon, they are in the library. Shaggy takes off Scooby's collar just as Fred, Daphne, and Velma come in. Shaggy presses down on the SD and a clue pops out. "Like, it says: Parent Painting." The gang leaves the room (after putting Scooby's collar back on) and heads to the hallway. They take down a painting of Scooby's parents and then walk inside a secret passageway. "What an odd passageway," says Shaggy. They come into a lab and piles of pens and paper are everywhere. Scooby-Dum is there! "I created the clues, I was hired, I was too dumb to say no," says Scooby-Dum. "Who told you to do it?" asks Fred. ... Mumsy and Dada-Doo are having tea with Skippy. The gang and Scooby-Dum come in. "Skippy has created all these clues and hired Scooby-Dum to do it because he hates him and wants Dum in trouble!" says Fred. "You're joking!" says Dada. "They are, I did no such thing," says Skippy. "He did!" says Dum. "Alright, I did," says Skippy. The police come and arrest him, Skippy's last words to them are "and I would've gotten away with it too, if it hadn't been for you meddling kids." That night, the gang and the Doos are having a party. Now that Skippy's in jail they can all relax. "Too bad there wasn't a treasure!" says Shaggy. Whoopsy hops onto a lamp and it lands on Scooby. The lamp is made of Scooby Snacks! "Like, what a treasure!" says Shaggy. He and Scooby start eating the lamp. "Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" cheers Scooby. Writer's Note I'm Decca03, the writer, thanks for reading and don't forget to comment! Cast and characters Villains *None Suspects Culprits Locations *Doo Manor Notes/trivia Quotes *All quotes in plot above Home Media